


"Come On Alice!"

by TheMadHale



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky in Drag, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28418706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadHale/pseuds/TheMadHale
Summary: Title: “Come on Alice!”Pairing: Platonic Bucky Barnes and Original CharacterWarnings: Buicky in a dressWord Count: 372Square Filled: B4- Alice in Wonderland AUSummary: A bet between Ellie and Nat results in a shock at Tony Stark’s partyRating: G
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Original Female Character(s), James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 2
Collections: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020





	"Come On Alice!"

When Ellie had asked to straighten his hair Bucky thought it was nothing to worry about, maybe to her the mad hatter had straight hair. Although upon walking into the bedroom Bucky noticed that the mad hatter costume was too small for him.  
“I thought I was going to be the mad hatter Ellie?” Bucky asked.  
“They didn’t have it in your size Bucky but they had an alice in your size and we will still match.” Replied Ellie.  
Bucky was completing the idea of wearing a dress ro one of Stark’s parties which is normally highly publicised after but to Bucky preferred making Ellie happy and humiliate himself than upset Ellie and feel comfortable.  
“If it makes you happy that we match I’ll happily do it for you,” Bucky said smiling towards Ellie.  
“It would make me extremely happy.”  
Standing in the elevator to get to the Stark penthouse, Bucky fidgited with the hem of the short blue dress while Ellie tied the apron around his waist.  
“Relax, you look fine plus it is a themed party you won’t be out of place.” Ellie said rubbing Bucky's back before pulling a blue ribbon from her bag to put in his hair.  
“El, I’m in a dress. I am a man in a skimpy dress.”  
“And you look amazing now bend down I need to put this ribbon in your hair than you have to put the hells on.”  
Stepping out the elevator Bukcy took a few wobbly steps before Ellie stood beside him to steady him.  
Walking into the room the party is being held in Bucky noticed everyone’s costumes. Nat as the queen of hearts, Clint as the cheshire cat, Tony as one of the potions and Wanda and Pedro as tweedle-dum and tweedle-dee.  
When Ellie walked over to Nat she was handed money but Bucky went and got himself a drink.  
About half way through the party Bukcy tripped over forgetting he was wearing heels right into steve who had just arrived dressed as the white rabbit.  
The next morning all the new channels and newspapers had a picture of the incident with different headlines.  
‘Come Along Alice!’  
‘Winter Soldier Gone Down The Rabbit Hole?’  
‘The Rabbit Caught Alice!’


End file.
